Vampire Academy Novel: Spirit Bound
by DimitrisGirl09
Summary: Hey guys! this is my version of spirit bound! This is my first fanfict, so please review it, it takes place right after blood promise ends


Authors note: This is my first FanFict novel and i do not own any of these characters all credit goes to Richelle Mead

_I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the stary night I got up and started to walk around, following a path that lead to the woods, I didn't recognize where I was at first and then I turned my head to the right and there it was. The cabin, our cabin. I hesitated for a minute before walking towards it, when I got to the door It was already open and there was a flicker of light inside. I walked inside and there was a warm fire running I walked around the room and stopped right before entering the bedroom. I just stood there looking at the room, I couldn't find the strength to take a step in the room, and that's when a felt it, a familiar presence standing right behind me, I slowly turned around and there he was standing right before me. He started walking towards me and stopped right in front of me, his hand gently touching my cheek, he was so close I could feel his breath on my face._

"Hello my roza" a smile laying on his lips. "I was wondering when you were going to show up" he said as he kissed me on the cheek, I loved the way his lips felt on my skin, it feels like heaven.

"I'm sorry I was late, it took me a while to find the cabin" I said while pulling myself closer to him, he smiled at and kissed my hair.

"It's ok my love don't worry we haven't wasted any time" he said while taking my hand and leading me outside. I gave him a confused look as we walked farther and farther away from the bedroom.

He chuckled at my expression. "Roza" was all he could say before crashing his lips on mine, it was full of passion and lust, I couldn't hold myself up anymore and my legs gave out, good thing he's fast he caught me before I hit the floor.

"Oh Roza" he chuckled and smiled at me.

all I could do was blush, he grabbed my hand again and walked with me back to the school grounds, we walked in silence and right when we got to the wards we stopped.

I looked up at him and grabed his face, he instantly responded and knelt his head down and kissed me, when we stopped to breath I looked up and looked at him.

"I love you DImitri" he smiled and looked at me kissed me on my head and said "as I love you my roza"

I grabbed his hand and started walking back to school and got stopped, DImitri wasn't moving, he was just looking at me, and that's when it hit me, the nausea and stomach pain. I looked behind him and saw Nathan the blond Striogoi running towards us, horror struck my face.

"Dimitri we have to move now!" I was pleading with him but he still wasn't moving he just looked at me. Nathan was about 60 feet from us when Dimitri finally looked at me. He bent down and kissed my lips with every fiber of my being I kissed back holding him close to me and he finally broke my embrace.

"I love you Roza, always remember that" I was fighting back the tears as I looked at him. "Be safe" and then he pushed me back behind the wards right before Nathan got to us. Nathan jumped on him and bit him, he wasn't even fighting back. Why wasn't he fighting back! When he finally looked up at me his beautiful brown eyes were gone, and where now replaced with bright red ones.

I was screaming in horror no this wasn't happening not again

"No DImitri!" I shouted, I tried running to him but my feet wouldn't move, I was stuck,

And that's when I woke up, Fresh tears rolling down my face, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, I turned on the light and was looking in the mirror, my eyes were so red and puffy

"It was just a dream" I sighed. "Just a dream…"

_Still shaking I went and layed back in bed, my head was pounding, I couldn't sleep. It was Friday, and its only been 2 weeks since I had come back from Russia, and I still wasn't back on track, I missed a good amount of school and was slammed with homework not to mention my new mentor was none other than my biggest fan, Stan Alto. At least not everything was going wrong, for once a couple things were actual going my way, Lissa was advancing on her spirit using and I'm getting a better control on the ghost problem, and the most shocking was my mom was still here. I figured she would leave right after she saw I was ok, but no she asked for a leave and absence and is actually giving an effort to the mom roll. We haven't discussed the "Abe Issue" yet but I have enough stress right now that doesn't seem like a big issue at the moment. Christian and Lissa are broken up after the whole Avery-mind-control-issue, I don't get it, I mean I know Lissa made a mistake but it was Avery's fault and they love each shouldn't t that be enough? And then there was Adrian, I still owed him a date after everything he did for me, he really cared about me, and I can't lie I guess I cared about him too, but really how could I even focus on him when DImitri…. My Dimitri was still out there and if there was a chance I could save him I had to try, giving Adrian a shot when my heart was still with Dimitri was wrong, Adrian was a good man and deserved better than I could give him, but I still owed him a date…. And I have a feeling things are going to get complicated. Dimitri is on his way to come and turn me… or kill me and throwing Adrian into this mix would probly piss Dimitri off even more, I mean he wasn't a fan of Adrian when he was Dhamphire and now that he was a stritorgi… well either way I knew it was going to get ugly, Jelous Dhamphire Dimitri was one thing but Stritiogi jelous Dimitri was another story… and there was no way I was going to let anyone get hurt because of me I had to keep them safe, which means I need to get far away from the Academy, Leave Lissa in good hands and find a solution to the Adrian problem. I left all of them once and I know there is no way they where gonna loose me twice without putting up a fight. Hopefully I won't have to deal with Dimitri till after I graduate… hopefully but I doubt it._


End file.
